Birthdays
by random pancakes
Summary: A Discussion of birthdays, Presents and over all embarressment caused by other family members makes everyone realise that they have no clue when kid is born, or how old he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Birthdays

**Characters (so far**)**;**

Black Star  
Death the Kid  
Liz  
Maka  
Patti  
Tsubaki

**Summary;**

A Discussion of birthdays, Presents and over all embarressment caused by other family members makes everyone realise that they have no clue when kid is born, or how old he is.

**Rating: **T, just to be safe. (and the other chapters will be a bit more T-ish)

**Authors Note;**

I own nothing, i dont own Soul eater... unfortunatly. but if i did there would be more Death the Kid!

_(((( and finally we start the story))))  
_

All was peaceful and quiet in death city, an odd occurance if you think about it (yeah im talking about Blak Star). It seemed to be a little too quiet, it was around midday and there would uselly be one or two...

"MAKA-CHOP"

Well everthing seems to be in order now... everyone knew that either Black Star of Soul had pissed her off now, she always seemed to be louder and slam her book down harder when it was one of those idiots, properly knew there was nothing to damage inside there heads. But i suppose there is only one way to stop those boys from doing anything stupid (or stupider, depends on who you ask).

Maka had been minding her own buisness on the basketball courts, she had just been trying to keep up in a conversation about clothes, costumes and dates for the up-coming halloween dance (it wasn't going well). Black Star had already decided to go as himself and Soul had decided that is was un-cool to dress up like he was some little kid. Death the Kid had already left the group having to help set up and organise that very dance.

Patti was very excited, and wanted to dress up as a girafe or a ninja. She was about to go over to the boys and see if they could help her decide, as the other girls started to talk about going as Disney Princess. But she overheard Black Star 'talking' about how great he was and asking if Soul was old enough to get his licence and then continued on about how great it would be for Soul to have given a ride to the great Black Star the great big man who will overtake god. But as Soul started to say that he couldn't give him a ride Black Star cut him off.

**"What do you mean you don't want to give your god a lift!" **was yelled out for all to hear and the girls finally agreeing to go as Disney Princess looked up to see what was going on. "It's not like i don' want to give you a lift, its just i already promised Maka i would. Besides that it'd be so much cooler for me to have a girl hanging off me. Even if she has tiny ti..." but before he could finish a large book came out and slammed his head in.

"What did you just say" asked the angry girl, by now Patti was bored and had figured that coulering Soul's bag was more fun! Hope he likes pink.

"Hey Maka, now that i think about it i don't know how old anyone is, or when there birthdays are" Soul said trying to recover and change the subject all at once.

"what we've been living together for almost a year and you don't know when my birthday is!" Maka yelled as she begain to left her math book (i hate maths) to give him another 'Maka-Chop' when good old Tusbaki calmed everyone down, "Now, now Maka all that matters is that he is trying now. I'm 17 and i was born on March 7th ".

**"And I Black Star am 16, and i was born on the 3****rd ****of September. Now bow down to me, your god!"**

"So" Liz interuppted him before he could go on about sacrfices and offerings. "I'm 17 and my birthday is on th 21st of December. Patti's 13 and she was born on the 14th feburary"

"Hey Black Star, arn't you kinda short for a 16 year old" Soul asked a little confused. **"What you're just jealous you arn't as big as man as i am!"** Black Star yelled in Soul's ear. "Ok, ok... I'm 15 about to be 16 on the 3rd November" Soul replied trying to get the ringing in his ear to stop, and also trying to stop Black Star from yelling anymore... they were getting more people looking at them than useral.

"So, Maka how old are you?" Patti asked scaring Maka a little. She had finally finished making Soul's bag look pretty, i wonder when he'll notice.

"oh i just turned 15 on the 23rd. Thats why i was missing that day, had to hide from my so called father. He always makes it such a huge deal about it and tells everyone we see that his little Maka is growing up" Maka said avoiding looking in anyone's eyes.

"I'm so sorry for not saying this on the day but happy birthday, also sorry for not getting you anything" Tsubaki said as she looked at her best friend with a sad smile. Soon the thompson sisters said they hoped she had a good day, and how she better not hide anything like this again (and also offered Kids house as a hiding spot next time she needs to get away).

"Hey now that were talking about birthdays and how old we are, what about Kid" Patti asked as she looked at her sister. "yeah, now that you mention it he knows when our birthdays (Liz and Patti's) are but we have no clue about when his is" Liz continued on for Patti.

**"Thats ok you god Black Star will find out. Lets go snopping around in his stuff" **Black Star 'said' after a minute of siecnce. obviously no one knew how old kid was. But before he could get away he noticed a shadow and a book _'crap'_

**"Maka-Chop"**

_(((( the end of part one))))_

**Hoped you liked it, this is my first story so please give me advice. What should i do or how i could make the story better (if you see any spelling mistakes let me know).**

_Farwell for now Random Pancakes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Birthday's

**Characters;  
**Black Star  
Tsubaki  
Soul  
Maka  
Liz  
Patti  
Death the Kid  
Spirit  
Lord Death

**Summary;  
**A Discussion of birthdays, Presents and over all embarressment caused by other family members makes everyone realise that they have no clue when kid is born, or how old he is.

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note;  
**Just noticed in the last chapter i didn't say anything about the birthdays i mentioned, I tried to find out there real birthday's but i couldn't find anything. If you do find out there birthdays, tell me and i'll fix it. Again i don't own anything, cause if i did i would of put something about halloween in the anime :D

_(((( And finally we start the Story ))))_

As the Weapon's and Meister's left the basketball court there was no talking. It seemed that they were thinking about just how close they were to Kid (Black Star wasn't really thinking - that last 'Maka-chop did a real number on his brain), even Patty was quiet. Though she tendedto give out small giggles after seeing that on one had noticed what she had done to Souls back pack (Man bag).

It stayed quiet until they finally got to the 'Death Room' and just before Maka had a chance to knock on the door her 'father' jumped out to hug her.  
"Awww, Maka did you come to see your papa? your so cute!" he squealed out.

"No we came to see if you or Lord Death know where Kid is" she said pushing him away from her.  
"Kiddo is right here, you came just in time he does need a break!" Lord Death said smiling (I think) "You guys go ahead, i'm so glad your here you look so cute all together" He continued on and basicly pushed them out of his 'office'.  
"wait, what's going on?" Kid asked confused and before he knew what happened Soul had dragged him to a empty classroom.

"So Kid" Maka started, though she was unaware how to continue. Maybe age was a private thing to reapers, maybe it was best that they didn't know. "So, how old are you?" Patty yelled out into his ear, good old Patty straight to the point.

"What" Kid stated as he paced to and fro. "How old are you Kid?" Liz sighed as she reapeted the question though she began to look anywhere but where he was.  
"You can't ask that, its a personel matter" said the young reaper as he started to fidget. "What are you female? only uncool people don't tell there friends how old they are or when there birthdays are" Soul said slowly as if he was explaining this to a child.

"YEAH KID YOUR LUCKY THAT A BIG MAN LIKE ME CARES ABOUT..."

"Maka-chop" wow Maka's seems to be getting better with her 'Maka-chop'. "It's just a very personal thing to a reaper, I'll tell you when i'm born but not how old i am. Don't want to freak you out." Kid said mubbling the last bit, but unfortunatly Soul, Maka and Liz heard him. "That bad?" Liz whispered to Kid and started to look away again when he nodded his head.

"Well when is your birthday?" Tsubaki asked noticing that they were getting off subject. "Yeah Kid is it even called a birth-day? maybe it's called a death-day" Black Star 'asked' (Shouted).  
"of course it's a birthday you idiot, I'm born on the 31st of October" Kid growled out.

"Wow that is so cool, your birthday is on halloween. Do you dress up?" Patty asked as she jumped up and down. "Yeah, now that i think about it that's like really soon" Liz as she looked back at the others.

"No we are not having a party, there is already a dance happening in a week. Besides that it's unfair to everyone who has already had a birthday" Kid said crushing any hope for a small private party. "Yeah Kids right, we can start next year" Maka agreed and soon everyone followed suite.

"anyway i have to go back to my father right now" Kid continued "I'll see you guy's later" and after that he quickly left.

"Welcome back kiddo, I got to ask why didn't you tell them your age?" Lord Death jumped up to scare his son as soon as he had come back into the 'Death Room'. "Beacuse i didn't want to freak them out" Kid replied not fazed by his fathers habbits. "Anyway how could you kn... you didn't!" Kids eyes widened as he looked to his father.

"I can't help it, you look so cute. I can't belevie that your turning 140 already, time goes by so quickly!" Lord Death started to tear up a bit while trying to hug his son. Luckly Kid did escape, barely but he got out of the hug... for now.

_(((( The End ... ))))_

**I was plaining for it to be a chapter longer but i was barely able to get this out, not my best work i admit. But atleast i got it done, i hate half finished stories.  
Please tell me what you think and if there is any spelling errors :D**

_Farwell for now Random Pancakes._


End file.
